You're My Angel
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Yesung seorang yang sangat tertutup dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sesosok makhluk yang bertugas sebagai pengabul permintaan. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? YEWOOK BL. ONESHOOT. Special YewookDay. DLDR! RnR, please..


**Title: You're My Angel**

**Cast: Yewook**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini mutlak milik saya ^^**

**Warning: Boys Love. Typho berserakan, abal, gaje, gak mutu.**

**Summary: Yesung seorang yang sangat tertutup dikejutkan oleh sesosok makhluk tak jelas yang mengaku sebagai pengabul permintaan.**

**Chiekyu-Yewook ™**

Kim Yesung. Namja berparas tampan dengan rambut sewarna wine yang menambah nilai ketampanannya. Tapi tak mudah bagi seseorang untuk mendekatinya. Ia merupakan pribadi yang dingin dan sangat tertutup semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya.

Orangtuanya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan meninggalkan begitu banyak harta warisan. Kematian orangtuanya membuat Yesung terpukul. Ia menjadi penyendiri dan tak minat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

.

.

"Aish.. Apa mungkin berkas itu terselip disini?"Yesung mengobrak-abrik lemari berisi berbagai buku dan map di ruangan kerja mendiang sang ayah.

"Huh.. Kenapa tak ada dimanapun sih?"Yesung frustasi. Matanya menilisik dengan tajam sekeliling ruangan.

"Apa itu?" Yesung berjalan mendekati lemari lainnya ketika matanya menangkap suatu benda yang menurutnya unik.

"Guci?" Dipegangnya guci kecil berukiran abstrak berwarna emas. "Apa ini milik appa?" Yesung memperhatikan guci di tangannya dengan sesekali mengusapnya pelan. Dan..

Wushhh..

Yesung terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tak kaget kalau guci yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tiba-tiba meloncat dengan sendirinya lalu mengeluarkan asap diikuti dengan hadirnya sesosok namja yang sedang merengut.

"Kau.. Kau siapa?" tanya Yesung ketakutan.

"Aku Wookie. Aku kesini karena kau memanggilku. Kau tahu, padahal aku tadi sedang tidur nyenyak." Wookie menjawab dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Kok jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi? Kau pasti telah mengusap guci itu sebanyak 3 kali dan karena itu mau tak mau aku harus menghadapmu."

"Ja.. jadi kau hantu penghuni guci itu?" Yesung menunjuk guci yang tergeletak di samping kakinya.

"Enak saja kau sebut aku hantu. Aku berasal dari dunia lain dan guci itu merupakan perantara duniaku dengan dunia manusia." Wookie menjelaskan dengan sedikit nyolot(?).

"Lantas, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Tugas?"

Wookie mengangguk. "Aku bertugas mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu."

Yesung menatap makhluk di hadapannya tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Apa untungnya aku berbohong padamu? Sekarang cepat katakan permintaanmu agar aku bisa cepat kembali ke duniaku," desak Wookie.

"**Aku ingin.. kau menjadi temanku**," pinta Yesung yang membuat Wookie melotot.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Terserah aku dong. Pokoknya aku ingin kamu menjadi temanku," keukeuh Yesung

Wookie menatap Yesung sebal. "Ba..Baiklah. Aku mengabulkan keinginan pertamamu. Aku akan menjadi teman untukmu." ujar Wookie dengan tak ikhlas. "Sekarang sebutkan permintaanmu selanjutnya."

"Nanti akan kuberitahu kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu lagi." Yesung berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ruang tengah lalu duduk di sofa.

Wookie mengikuti langkah Yesung. "Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ne.."

"Wah.. Apa itu? Keren sekali.." takjub Wookie melihat layar besar yang baru saja dinyalakan Yesung.

"Itu namanya Televisi. Apa di duniamu tak ada yang seperti ini?" Yesung menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Tidak ada," sahut Wookie. "Wah.. Apa itu, hyung? Kenapa bisa ada kucing dan tikus kejar-kejaran begitu?"

"H-hyung?"

Wookie mengangguk cepat. "Ne. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Bo.. Boleh kok.." jawab Yesung gugup. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Jangankan memanggilnya begitu, bertegur sapa saja tidak pernah. Yesung adalah pribadi yang sangat tertutup. Maka dari itu kebanyakan orang menganggap Yesung sombong, dingin dan sebagainya sehingga tak ada satupun yang berani mendekatinya.

"Hyung, kucingnya kok bisa berdiri begitu?" tanya Wookie dengan menunjuk layar.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Itu hanya kartun alias rekayasa, Wookie. Bukan kenyataan."

"Oh.. Lalu itu apa, hyung? Sepertinya nikmat sekali." Wookie menunjuk layar sekali lagi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah iklan.

"Itu ice cream, Wookie.." Yesung menyahuti dengan gemas. Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit Yesung mulai menerima kehadiran makhluk tak jelas seperti Wookie.

"Hyung, belikan Wookie ice cream ya?" pinta Wookie dengan jurus puppy eyes miliknya.

"Kenapa harus minta padaku? Bukankah kau makhluk pengabul permintaan? Kenapa tak kau kabulkan sendiri keinginanmu?"

Wookie mendengus. "Tak bisa, hyung. Di duniaku tak ada makanan yang seperti itu. Ayolah, hyung.. Please.."

Yesung menjadi tak tega. "Baiklah.. Ayo.." Yesung mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja lalu berjalan menuju garasi diikuti oleh Wookie yang sedang bersorak riang.

.

.

"Ini ice cream-nya." Yesung menyodorkan semangkuk ice cream kepada Wookie.

Wookie menatap nanar ice cream tersebut. "Aku kan bukan manusia. Jadi mana bisa aku memakannya?"

Yesung melotot. "Kalau tidak bisa makan, kenapa minta?" hardik Yesung. Sepertinya kesabaran seorang Yesung harus diuji oleh makhluk imut di hadapannya.

Wookie bergidik. "Mianhae, hyung.. Aku sungguh ingin memakannya. Ta..tapi aku tak bisa. Hyung mau kan memakannya demi aku?"

"Mwo? Kau gila?! Aku tak suka ice cream," teriak Yesung mengundang semua mata di kedai ini menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak Yesung dianggap berteriak sendiri tanpa ada lawan bicara, padahal kan sebenarnya di depannya ada Wookie, hanya saja Wookie tak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Ayolah, hyung.. Kumohon.." melas Wookie.

Yesung menghela napasnya. "Aish.. Baiklah.." Yesung menyuapkan ice cream di hadapannya dengan cepat walaupun dengan menahan rasa mual.

Wookie bersorak riang. "Yeay.. Yesung hyung baik. Terima kasih, hyung.." Yesung tertawa pelan melihat Wookie yang lucu menurutnya.

-Keesokan Hari-

"Hyung, Wookie ingin memasak.."

"Aduh, Wookie.. Kau kan tak bisa memegang apapun, bagaimana mungkin kau memasak?" keluh Yesung.

Wookie menunduk. "Kau mau membantuku kan, hyung?" pintanya.

"Aish.. Baiklah," pasrah Yesung dengan berjalan menuju dapur dan diikuti oleh Wookie. "Sebenarnya makhluk pengabul permintaan itu aku atau dia sih? Kenapa dia minta terus padaku?" gerutu Yesung.

.

"Yesung hyung, tunggu aku dong.." Wookie berlari mengejar Yesung.

"Ayo kejar.. Masa' pria tidak bisa berlari cepat sih. Hahaha." Yesung mengejek Wookie sambil berlari.

"Ah, hyung.. Aku capek.." keluh Wookie.

"Yah, masa segitu saja sudah capek. Kau makhluk yang payah. Haha" Yesung tertawa lepas. Selama ini Yesung tak pernah tertawa seperti ini dan itu semua karena Wookie, sang makhluk pengabul permintaan.

"Biarin, Yesung hyung bodoh.." Wookie mengumpat.

BRAKK

"Aww.. Sakit.." desis Wookie memegangi kakinya yang sakit akibat jatuh gara-gara kehilangan keseimbangan.

Yesung berlari ke arah Wookie. "Kau tak apa, Wookie?"

"Sakit, hyung. Huweee..."

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Sebentar hyung ambil dulu obat di dalam," kata Yesung dengan panik.

"Percuma, hyung. Kau kan tak bisa menyentuhku, jadi mana bisa kau mengobatiku. Hiks.. Sakit."

Yesung semakin panik mendengar tangisan Wookie. "Kalau begitu buat aku bisa menyentuhmu."

Wookie menatap Yesung tak yakin. "Maksud hyung?"

"**Aku ingin dapat menyentuhmu. Anggap itu sebagai permintaan keduaku**," ujar Yesung mantap.

"Ba..Baik, hyung." Wookie memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Sudah, hyung. Kau bisa menyentuhku sekarang."

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kaki Wookie dengan ragu. "Sakit sekali ya? Ayo masuk ke dalam, akan kuobati lukamu." Yesung meletakkan tangannya ke leher belakang Wookie dan di belakang lututnya lalu menggendongnya.

"Aw, hyung. Sakitt.." rengek Wookie memegangi kakinya.

"Hyung kasih obat merah, ne?" tawar Yesung.

Wookie menggeleng dengan tetap menangis. "Percuma, hyung. Benda manusia tidak akan bisa aku gunakan. Kau lupa kalau aku bukan manusia? Aku transparan, hyung. Hanya kau yang bisa menyentuhku."

Yesung menepuk jidatnya. "Ah.. iya. Hyung terlalu panik sampai lupa."

"Tak apa, hyung. Tapi lukanya sakit sekali, hyung. Hiks.."

Tiba-tiba Yesung memeluk Wookie. "Sstt.. Tenanglah. Hyung memang tak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu, tapi setidaknya hyung bisa menenangkanmu." Yesung berkata seraya mengusap punggung Wookie lembut.

Wookie mengangguk lalu turut memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Yesung. "Gomawo, hyung."

DEG.

Jantung Yesung serasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya kala Wookie memeluknya erat. 'Apa aku telah jatuh padamu?'

**xXxXxXx**

"Wookie, kemarilah." Yesung menepuk kasur.

Wookie mengangguk lalu mendekati Yesung. "Waeyo?"

"Tidurlah disini, di sebelahku."

Wajah Wookie memerah. "A-apa, hyung? Tidur sebelah hyung?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Wookie merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan di sebelah Yesung.

"Hyung.." panggil Wookie pelan.

"Iya. Ada apa, Wookie?" Yesung mengubah posisi menghadap Wookie.

"Hm.. Kuperhatikan hyung selalu berada di rumah. Apa hyung tidak sekolah atau bekerja?" tanya Wookie hati-hati.

Yesung menghela napas. "Aku sudah lulus kuliah, Wookie. Lagipula aku tak perlu bekerja, sudah ada asistenku yang mengurus perusahaan appa." Wookie yang mendengarnya hanya bisa manggut-manggut. "Sekarang tidurlah. Hari sudah hampir tengah malam," perintah Yesung dengan mendaratkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Wookie, memeluknya.

"Hyung.." gumam Wookie dengan wajah merona.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu." Yesung semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Wookie mengangguk kecil lalu mulai menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Yesung. "Jaljayo, Yesung hyung.."

**xXxXxXx**

Hari berlalu begitu saja. Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan Yesung ditemani oleh makhluk seperti Wookie. Bagi Yesung, Wookie adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi temannya sejak kematian orangtuanya.

"Hyung.." panggil Wookie.

"Hmm.." Yesung menyahuti dengan pandangan fokus pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau katakan permintaanmu segera?"

Yesung meletakkan bukunya di meja. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau lelah bersamaku?" tanya Yesung dengan tegas.

Wookie menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja aku merindukan keluargaku."

"Lantas kau yakin tak akan merindukanku jika kembali ke duniamu?"

Wookie menahan tawanya mendengar kenarsisan Yesung. "Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu, hyung.."

Yesung tertawa dalam hati. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tinggal bersamaku saja selamanya?"

"Tak mungkin, hyung. Keluarga pasti panik mencariku yang tak kunjung kembali."

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tak peduli. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dariku."

Mata Wookie terbelalak. "A-apa hyung?" desisnya.

"Tak akan kuijinkan kau kembali ke duniamu. Kau harus tetap disini bersamaku," tegas Yesung.

"Kau.. Egois.." desis Wookie dengan menahan air matanya.

"Ne. Aku memang egois. Aku bahkan sangat egois terhadapmu. Tapi.. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Wookie. Aku mencintaimu." Yesung merosot dan berlutut di lantai dengan menangis. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Haha.. Pasti kau akan menganggapku bodoh," racau Yesung disela tangisnya. Di saat ia baru merasakan yang namanya cinta, haruskah ia sesakit ini? Apakah Tuhan begitu tak adil terhadapnya? Ataukah memang ini yang tertulis sebagai takdirNya?

Wookie merasa bersalah. Ia turut menyamakan posisinya dengan Yesung. Dipegangnya pipi namja di hadapannya. "Jangan mengatai dirimu sendiri, hyung. Itu tak baik."

Yesung mengusap air matanya. Digenggamnya tangan Wookie. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu, Wookie." Yesung berucap tulus.

Dilepasnya genggaman tangan Yesung oleh Wookie. "Hyung, bagaimana mungkin? Dunia kita berbeda."

Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak peduli. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya."

"Hyung, itu tak mungkin. Kau manusia dan aku hanya makhluk yang sering kau sebut Makhluk Pengabul Permintaan. Lagipula aku ini seorang pria dan kau pun pria, hyung. Jangan lupakan itu." Wookie menjelaskan agar namja di hadapannya mengerti akan posisinya.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tak peduli soal itu. Aku mencintaimu. Persetan dengan lainnya."

"Kau gila, hyung.."

"**Menikahlah denganku dan hidup bersamaku selamanya**."

"Itu tak akan mungkin, hyung.."

"Anggap itu sebagai permintaan ketiga-ku yang harus kau kabulkan."

"Tidak bisa, hyung. Permintaanmu terlalu sulit untuk kukabulkan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau makhluk yang dikirim untuk mengabulkan permintaanku? Lantas apa yang menyulitkanmu?" desak Yesung.

"Hyung.." Sungguh sulit bagi Wookie untuk mengabulkan permintaan mustahil Yesung.

Yesung menatap tajam Wookie. "Atau memang.. Kau tak pernah mencintaiku? Ah, mungkin aku memang terlalu bodoh mengartikan semua perhatianmu adalah cinta. Haha.. konyol sekali.." Yesung tertawa dengan memukul-mukul kepalanya. "Haha.. Aku konyol. Aku bodoh.. haha" Yesung mengatai dirinya layaknya orang gila.

Wookie memegang tangan Yesung mencoba menghentikan perbuatan Yesung. "Hentikan, hyung.. Kumohon hentikan. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku tak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri karenaku.." ucap Wookie dengan air mata yang mulai keluar lagi dari mata karamelnya.

Yesung mendongak. Matanya menatap lurus ke kedua mata Wookie guna mencari kebenaran akan perkataan namja itu. "Benarkah kau mencintaiku?"

Wookie mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. Tapi, maafkan aku tak bisa bersamamu. Takdir berkata lain."

Mata Yesung berubah menjadi beringas. "Siapa bilang takdir tak bisa berubah? Aku akan merubah takdir kita agar kita dapat bersama." Yesung berdiri lalu beranjak meninggalkan Wookie.

Wookie berlari mengikuti Yesung. "Hyung, kau mau apa?" Wookie berdoa semoga apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi kala Yesung memasuki ruang kerja mendiang ayahnya.

Yesung mendekati sebuah lemari. Dibukanya lemari itu lalu mengambil guci berwarna ungu muda tersebut.

"H-hyung.. Apa yang akan kau.. lakukan pada guci itu?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku akan mengubah takdir kita." Tangan Yesung melepaskan guci yang dipegangnya.

PYARR..

Wookie menggigit bibirnya. "Hyung.. Ka-kau.." Wookie tak sanggup berkata. Diraihnya serpihan pecahan guci tersebut. "Hiks.."

Yesung mendekati Wookie yang menangis sesenggukan. "Wookie.." Disentuhkan tangannya pada pundak Wookie.

"Lepaskan aku, hyung.. hiks.." Wookie mendorong Yesung kasar. "Kau jahat, hyung.. Kau jahat. Aku benci padamu.." teriaknya.

Yesung menggeleng dengan tatapan memohon untuk Wookie. "Aku melakukannya demi kita, Wookie. Kumohon jangan membenci hyung.." Yesung mencoba memeluk Wookie yang masih memberontak.

"Aku tak bisa kembali, hyung.. hiks.. Aku tak bisa kembali ke duniaku.. hiks.." Wookie menangis sesenggukan dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Tenanglah. Hyung akan menjagamu selamanya. Tinggallah bersamaku. Tetaplah denganku.." Yesung menenangkan Wookie dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Tapi, hyung.. Keluargaku?"

"Maafkan hyung.. Hyung tahu kalau hyung egois. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahmu pergi."

"Hiks.. Appa, eomma.. Maafkan Wookie.. Wookie tak bisa kembali pada kalian.. Hiks.."

"Maafkan hyung, Wookie. Hyung mencintaimu.."

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, hyung.." Wookie tersenyum di sela tangisnya.

Mata Yesung berbinar. "Benarkah kau tak marah?"

"Untuk apa aku harus marah sekarang? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan aku.. harus menerima takdirku yaitu bersamamu."

"Aku mencintaimu.. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu.." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya dengan senyuman gembira.

"Haha.. Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung.."

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu selalu, my angel.."

Wookie melepaskan pelukan Yesung tiba-tiba. "Aku bukan angel, hyung.." sungutnya.

"Tak peduli. Bagiku kau tetap malaikatku, my angel. I love you. You're my angel.." Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie lalu mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, menuangkan semua perasaan yang dimilikinya.

**END**

Happy Yewook day….. xD Semoga appa dan eomma langgeng dan semakin mesra

At least, review yaaa?


End file.
